dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-39230916-20190602020907/@comment-39423700-20190602182717
all their arguments are flawed, that's why they don't apply them to cis people. honestly, i at first went on this wiki page because my friend told me Dororo's gender was being debated, so I came out of curiousity, but it's not much of a debate. it's just a bunch of priviligiated cis people making flawed statements because they feel threatened by someone not identifying to their gender at birth. i wanted, at first, to just look at what they were saying, and all i saw were a bunch of transphobes who feels like they're threatened by the lgbt community when all we want is to be recognized and respected. i tried to make them see they were discriminating and change their mind, but guess you can't argue and make someone understand things when they're the kind of person who prefer to get pressed about a character's gender than respecting human being with actual feelings. they don't have a single irrefutable argument that wouldn't be destroyed in a second if we started using them against cis people, and they resort to posting shitty montages and making fun of the lgbt community because they know they can't argue. i don't get how they can be so full of hatred but well, actually, if they want to ruin their lives, it's not my problem anymore. i've tried but they're seriously all such a waste of time and space, so they can keep on getting pressed about a character, and crying when typing their hate comments, they're the miserable ones. they're not even able to keep up with a debate without reusing the same twp arguments phrased differently to make it looks like they have a proper reasoning or resorting to insulting the lgbt community on dororo's page. honestly, if i were one them, i'd be so ashamed to be alive, so i'm just gonna leave it at that. at the end of the day we're not the ones feeling the need to put shitty montages on dororo's page and say five years old shit like " dororo yeet the lgbt into the sun look at me i'm so witty and clever ", so we're most likely not the ones in the wrong. they're just all so pathetic, so i'm going to give up, and honestly, so should you. thanks for changing the wiki page ( i take it that you did it ) again- i couldn't remember what was written before and didn't feel like letting the disgusting shit that was written there before, so i wrote what i felt ( though that may not have been very mature of me either, but i had a bad day, i'm not usually like that ). anyway, Spryest, give it up too. they won't understand, all their capacity to think has already been drowned in their hatred and fear of someone's else existence, you're only going to exhaust yourself when they already know they're wrong but are too dumb to admit to any of it. they can't even give solid statements, don't waste so much time of your life on them. they don't deserve you doing that for them.